


A day will come when the sun is gone, and you're all alone

by clexatrashforlife19



Series: Ain't no sunshine when she's gone [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Angsty?, Betrayal, But mostly angst, F/F, Identity Reveal, Smut, Smutty?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-01-25 17:10:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18578890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clexatrashforlife19/pseuds/clexatrashforlife19
Summary: Lena finds out Kara is Supergirl and this is what happens





	1. Chapter 1

_ “Lena, please! I didn’t keep this from you to hurt you. I never believed that you’d hurt me. Just let me explain.” Kara stands on the opposite side of the desk in her suit, pleading for the brunette to give her the chance. _

 

_ “You can leave the same way you came in.” Lena’s focus is on her laptop, refusing to look at the blonde. Kara’s shoulders slump in defeat. Her eyes linger on the stone cold mask Lena wears before she flies out of the open balcony doors.  _

 

_ Lena slams her laptop shut, rushing to stand and close the doors. She doesn’t allow herself to watch the superhero disappear between the buildings. Once she sits back down, she dials Jess’ desk and informs her that Kara Danvers nor Supergirl are allowed at her home or office any longer.  _

 

_ The call ends as the strength Lena was holding onto fails. Tears fall onto the white surface, forming small puddles and Lena lets them. She’s tired of fighting. Of trusting.  _

 

* * *

 

 

It’s been three months already and Kara is perched on the couch but her mind is elsewhere, days where her heart felt full. When Mon-El left, it was heartbreaking. She had felt like she had lost a part of her but it pales in comparison to this pain. Not just because she’s  _ literally _ barred from being Supergirl now, not just because Alex still doesn’t know that Kara is Supergirl, but the combination of the two and now Lena... _ Rao _ , Lena. Kara has done, and would do, anything for that woman. She loves her, maybe even more than Mon-El but that’s gone. 

 

“You’re fucking stupid, Danvers. To think she’d never find out. She’s a literal genius! And you thought some glasses and a different hairstyle could dissuade her from figuring out who you are? You were reckless.” Kara’s own voice sounds hoarse from the weeks spent crying and lack of speaking unless Alex forces her to answer. She’s cold, her heart feels frozen like it does after a solar flare. She can’t find the warmth; she’s lost her Sun. 

 

As per usual, once the darkness blankets the city, Kara finds herself in the alien bar. There’s comfort, familiarity here. Something new had come in last week and the taste reminded her of the CEO. The softness in her voice when she smiles and says her name, the expensive perfume that Kara has to restrain herself from taking in deep breaths when they hug.  She finds herself ordering glass after glass.

  
______  
  


“Kara, it’s time to go home now.” Alex’s voice startles Kara from her thoughts. The bar’s closing and it’s empty except for the two bartenders cleaning up and Sam standing at the entrance, ready to help her girlfriend if need be. Kara shakes her head, sipping on another drink. 

 

“I can’t go home, Alex. I can’t be there. I can’t be anywhere without thinking of her. She was my best friend, the one person who made things better no matter what I was dealing with. Even when she wanted me to go to a spin class and drink kale smoothies. I’d give  _ anything _ to see her again, to hear her voice. You know she removed me from her list at her penthouse and at the office? I can’t do this without her. I need her. I love her.”

 

Kara doesn’t realize what exactly she’s saying, but Alex does. She’s known for awhile now how Kara feels about the brunette but wanted her sister to figure it out for herself, just as she had. The flash of pain that Alex feels for her sister in sympathy strikes a memory of Maggie leaving and all the redhead can do now is console the blonde and get her to the safety of her apartment. 

 

And so, after another 45 minutes of letting Kara cry and finish her drink, Alex helps her out to one of the DEO SUV’s and Sam drives them back to the agent’s apartment. Kara’s asleep as soon as her body hits their couch, her arms wrapped around a throw pillow. 

 

* * *

 

“Ms. Luthor, your four thirty canceled. His son has the flu and their babysitter is out of the country but he said he’ll reschedule for next week if his sons better by then.” Jess speaks quickly, only her head poking in through the office door. She notices how dark the space has become. Lena had installed blackout film for the windows and sealed the balcony doors since she has no reason for them any longer. 

 

There’s a lamp on the desk, illuminating the immediate area but leaves the rest of the office in darkness. Lena looks up briefly when Jess finishes talking, she grunts in acknowledgement but doesn’t respond. Her fingers type furiously, pauses to write something on the notepad beside her before continuing. The assistant notices that the salad she had delivered sits untouched. 

 

Stepping inside the office, Jess closes the door with a soft click. Cautiously, she makes her way to the front of the CEO’s desk. When Lena doesn’t acknowledge her, Jess picks up the salad and sets it on top of the keyboard. 

 

“You need to eat, Lena. I gave this to you at eleven this morning...it’s four now. I know you’re trying to dis-” 

 

“Get out.”

 

“I’m doing this because I care about you!”

 

“I said get the fuck out of my office. Go home, you’ll also take a personal day tomorrow. You’re dismissed.” Lena’s voice is curt, precise. Cold. There’s no room for argument. Jess hesitates before straightening her blouse and promptly walks back to her desk and gathers her things. She knows Lena is frustrated, heartbroken even. That’s why she does as Lena asks. 

 

She’s had to sit by and watch for the last five months, the strongest, most brilliant woman she knows, lock herself away. Throw herself into endless research and meetings. She’s only drinking enough water to stay alive and balance out the bottles of scotch that Jess finds in a bin on Monday mornings. Lena’s barely eating and when she does, it’s small bites and not even to sustain her. Something’s gotta give. 

 

Pulling out her phone, Jess dials the one number in her phone she had in her favorites. It rings once, twice, and on the third ring, a groggy voice answers.

 

“Hello?”

 

“I need your help. It’s Lena.”

  
  


* * *

 

 

Lena’s stomach rumbles, reminding her that she hasn’t eaten anything in over 24 hours. She glances at the salad that she cast aside after she told Jess to go home and leave her to work alone for the next day and a half. The analog clock on the wall reads almost 10pm. 

 

“No point in leaving now, I’ll just be back at five anyway.” She mutters to herself, pushing herself back from the desk. The brunette grabs a remote from the drawer of her desk, hitting a button to bring the projector down that begins to play the news. 

 

Pulling the scotch bottle and glass from her bottom drawer, Lena pours herself a drink; the liquor bottle left on the desk for later. She quickly downs one, two and then a third before she sets the glass down and stares at the footage on her wall. 

 

“Supergirl is still in hiding, but we’re working feverishly to find her and bring her to justice. Her crimes will not go unpunished! Don’t give up hope on that.” Ben Lockwood, suit and tie, speaks at a fake podium. 

 

_ Supergirl. Kara. _

 

“Kara is Supergirl. She lied to me, for our entire friendship. How could I not see that? Maybe Mother was right.” Taking another swig of her drink, Lena watches the photos of Kara on the news and her heart aches. Her body craves the blonde’s touch, the soft looks that she gives Lena. 

 

How can she still love the one person she’d trusted since Lex? The person who broke her trust, her heart. She wasn’t ever going to tell Kara how she felt but she felt safe having the chance if she ever got drunk and emotional enough. 

 

“Fuck you. Fuck you and your fucking pretty face. Your blue eyes and that damn puppy dog pout. Fuck you for breaking my heart. For using me, making me look like an idiot that I didn’t know that my _best_ _friend_ was fucking Supergirl. Your sexy abs and arms.That grumble you do when you don’t want to get up after eating too much.” Lena downs another glass. The heat started rise up her chest to the tips of her ears. 

 

She grabs her phone from the desk, pausing at the thought that maybe this was a bad idea. What if she’s too late? What if she makes an even bigger fool by assuming that Kara even gives a shit after five months of radio silence? She throws caution to the wind and dials the contact she’s looking for.

 

* * *

 

 

“What’s wrong? Is Lena okay?” The thought of Lena in trouble wakes Kara up immediately. She falls off the couch in a panic.

 

“She’s safe, but she’s not okay. I need you to fix this Kara. Now. She’s barely eating, she only drinks water and scotch now. I watched the security tapes...she only leaves her office for meetings and every other day to shower and change. I don’t care what you have to do but figure this out and fix this or even being Supergirl won’t keep you safe from me.” Jess hangs up without another word, leaving Kara gaping at her words. After a moment, they sink in. Lena’s not taking care of herself and it’s Kara’s fault.

 

How the heck is she supposed to fix this? Kara betrayed Lena’s trust. Even if she could go back in time, she knows better (thanks Barry) than to mess with timelines. Lena doesn’t want to see, speak to even think about her so why bother? 

 

“Because you love her, dumbass.” Kara didn’t realize Alex was standing in the kitchen, listening to Kara voice her thought. “You love her like I loved Maggie- like how I love Sam. But you were too scared to ruin a good friendship and blah blah blah, all the other excuses people use.”

 

“That’s not true, Alex.”

 

“That you love her or the supplied excuses?”

 

“I think I know how I feel about her but I never made excuses! I didn’t know she felt anything for me?”

 

“You don’t sound so sure about that- I don’t think you know what you feel because you’ve never felt this way about anyone before. Which is totally understandable! But I know for a fact that she’s loved you since the day you met. Do you really think your friends and your  _ sister _ don’t see the heart eyes you guys give each other? And don’t worry about Supergirl, Lena only lusts after her. I mean shit, can you blame her? Those biceps are on point.” Kara resists the urge to gag about Alex’s comments and blames it on the memory wipe.

 

“I- I don’t know what to do now! So, maybe I do love her. Maybe she loved me but I ruined that. I broke her trust in me and that’s not something someone, especially a Luthor, can just move past. I’d be arrested if I even tried to walk past LCorp and she never seems to leave so I’m stuck.”

 

“You’ll figure something out, kid.” Alex grabs her gun and badge from the safe, bidding her sister goodbye as she heads off to the DEO. 

 

Kara’s staring at the wall when her phone rings loudly, startling her out of her thoughts. Without looking at the name on the screen, she answers.

 

“This is Kara Danvers.” 

 

“Come through the front door, you have 45 seconds… Bring the suit.” The slurred voice is low and speaks quickly before the tone beeps that signals the caller has hung up. Kara can only follow the instructions, zipping through the apartment and across the city in seconds. 

 

* * *

 

_ “This might come as a shock to you but I don’t think about you when I’m doing it.” Supergirl gapes at Lena. The woman’s arms are crossed, her stance defensive. The hero forces a nod, not allowing her emotions to show.  _

 

* * *

 

 

_ “I don’t- I don’t like this tension between us, Lena. And I know it’s my fault. I know James told you what I asked him to do and look, I feel terrible about it. I made a huge mistake and I’m sorry.” Kara takes her trademark Supergirl stance, hands firmly on her hips. Lena faces her, arms crossed, once again, defensively opposite of her.  _

 

_ “You know, it’s easy to admit your mistake when you’ve been exposed.” There’s no venom to her tone but Kara can tell Lena’s still upset with Supergirl. _

 

_ “Fair. I just don’t want one mistake to ruin our friendship, that’s all.”  _

 

_ “It won’t.” _

 

_ “Good.” _

 

_ “We don’t have a friendship Supergirl- All this time we’ve been working together, it’s been about work. We have a mission to complete. And I’m not about to let any tension between you and I get in the way of that. Are you?” Lena brushes past her, seemingly finished with the conversation. _

 

_ “Of course not.” Kara’s heart clenches, tears fill her eyes. She quickly composes herself and turns around to where Lena is walking away from her. _

 

_ “I- I- I just hope, um when we solve this, we can work to rebuild our trust.” Kara attempts a smile but the look Lena gives her when she turns back to her, causes her to falter. _

 

_ “When is it so important to you that we’re friends? I have friends, Supergirl. Friends that don’t scheme behind my back or lie, given my family history they know how painful that would be. They also know I would never enter into a friendship with someone who’s already breached that trust.” Lena holds her right hand to her chest as she speaks. Kara swallows, the words hitting her deeply as she knows that when Lena does find out, she’ll never forgive her. This just reaffirms that knowledge. _

 

_ “Understood.” The look they share lingers, the message clear. Lena turns back to her work and Kara walks a few paces away to give them space. _

 

* * *

 

_ “This is why I didn’t want to work with you. Because everytime I think things are getting better with us, you display an inherent distrust of my intentions. What is so wrong with helping humans protect themselves?!” Lena is pissed off, she doesn’t understand how Supergirl could still think she’d do anything to harm her. _

 

_ “Because someone like Lex could get ahold of the technology and use it for evil. Which is exactly what happened!” Kara steps forward, equally as agitated and afraid of what humans can do with the strength of a Kryptonian. _

 

_ “You look past all of the good we’ve done and see red whenever you feel vulnerable.” _

 

_ “Lena saved Argo with this! She rescued Sam, she cured Bitsy’s cancer- and she saved James’ life.” Alex steps in, defending the Luthor. Kara knows she doesn’t fully understand why this is so hard on her now that Alex doesn’t know her secret. Taking a deep breath, Kara steps back.  _

 

_ “You’re right,” She looks down, letting her body relax. Alex and Lena exchange a look. _

 

_ “Excuse me?” Lena questions. _

 

_ “You’re right, if you hadn’t made Harun-El, James wouldn’t be alive. You saved him in a way I couldn’t. I do see red, sometimes. It’s not an ego thing or allegiance, or anything like that; I feel the weight of the world on my shoulders- and since Superman left and Lex has been free, it feels a lot heavier,” The hero feels herself getting more emotional as she speaks but Lena needs to hear this from her, in this moment. Kara doesn’t want Lena to continue believing that she doesn’t trust her. “If my enemies are strengthened, if I’m weakened in the slightest bit, I could lose and I just can’t- I can’t lose… I’m sorry, Lena.” Kara’s voice is sincere. Lena looks to Alex and then to the ground before looking up to Kara.  _

 

_ “Thank you. I appreciate that.” Kara can’t stop the blush that rushes to her cheeks. She glances at Alex before looking at her feet, a shy smile growing on her lips. Her eyes are red from tears that she’d forced back.  _

 

_ “Bygones?” Supergirl’s voice is hopeful. Once again, Lena and Alex share a quick look. A smile on Lena’s lips as well when she turns back to the blonde.  _

 

_ “Bygones.” _

 

* * *

 

Lena had hurt the woman she loves multiple times without even realizing it. She inadvertently created weapons to be used against her like they were before Supergirl went into hiding. She’s let five months go by without even speaking to the woman. Yes, she lied to her for two years about her secret identity, but Kara...is Kara. 

 

Lena paces, her hands wringing around each other while she waits. Her heart stops for a moment when she feels a rush of air behind her then silence. The brunette takes a steady, deep breath in then spins on her heel to face the blonde, clad in her suit. Kara’s face shows only concern at the other woman’s inebriated state. 

 

“I need you. I don’t want you to say anything, not a word. Don’t be gentle and don’t get emotional. Just kiss me, Supergirl.” And after a brief moment, she does. Forgiving the past if only for a minute, Lena allows herself to let the blonde back into her heart. 

 

The kiss is bruising; the Kryptonian backs Lena up into the wall, accidentally punching a hand through it in her distracted state. Kara closes off the part of her brain that’s screaming at her to stop this. Lena hates her, she doesn’t want anything to with her. This is their first kiss for Rao’s sake! 

 

Lena’s hands take hold of Kara’s hair, falling freely around her shoulders. She bites, nipping at soft lips. This is their first kiss and Lena’s drunk, angry and just wants the pain fucked out of her. She wants Kara to use her body, maybe then the physical pain will be able to mask the emotional. 

 

“Take off my skirt and panties.” The command is breathy- coming out in heavy pants, to which Kara obliges. Neither realize she used her superspeed, too blinded by the primal need to be touching the other. Lena’s top was already unbuttoned, her tits on display. Kara makes eye contact, begging for permission. 

 

“Strip me then set me on the couch.” Her breath is knocked out of her with the sheer speed Kara uses, the need apparent in her blue eyes. Kara kneels a foot from the couch, patiently waiting for her next command. 

 

“A Kryptonian on her knees for a Luthor, who would’ve guessed.” It’s bitter, spat out in anger fueled by the alcohol. Kara can’t control the wince and Lena notices it, her face softens. The CEO’s hands reach out and cup the superhero’s face, lifting it so that their eyes meet. “Don’t cry, you are to please me.” It’s wrong, it’s not  _ her _ Lena. 

 

Kara nods, shuffling closer to the open, inviting legs. She can smell Lena’s arousal and something inside her clicks. She stands taller, her body straightening to allow blue and green to be level. 

 

“I love you, Lena. But this isn’t you. You’re not this person. I know I fucked up but that will never change the fact that I love you and made the worst mistake of my life by not telling you sooner. And I don’t mean that I love you. I mean that I’m Supergirl. I’ll admit that my trust waivered when I found out about the Harun-El but I’ve always trusted you. I always have and always will believe in you. You can hate me, you can command me to pleasure you until you can’t move but I know you love me and that love for Kara means everything to you. You’re not Lex. You’re not Lillian. You’re Lena Kieran Luthor and you’re an incredible person. You come from  _ Love. _ My identity was never meant to be a secret from you because of the family you’re from. I was never supposed to tell anyone! No one would’ve known had Alex not been in danger. If you can’t find it in your heart to try to forgive me, then I can’t stay here. I can’t wake up every morning wishing to hear your text tone asking to meet for breakfast. Am I worth trying for or is it too late?” 

 

The pair don’t move, frozen in the moment by Kara’s words. It’s too fast, it’s too much, Lena can’t think straight. Can she forgive the woman she loves, the woman who she now knows loves her back? Can she get past this?

 

“Kara...I-”


	2. But don't give up hope, the clouds will pass and you will feel alive again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you have to wait until the sun comes out on her own

The pair doesn’t move, frozen in the moment by Kara’s words. It’s too fast, it’s too much, Lena can’t think straight. Can she forgive the woman she loves, the woman who she now knows loves her back? Can she get past this?

“Kara...I-” Lena freezes, suddenly self conscious and aware of the lack of clothes. Kara hands Lena her her shirt and offers a timid smile.

“Take your time, I’m not going anywhere.” 

* * *

 

_ “And who are you exactly?” Lena chuckles, amused by this stranger.  _

_ “Um- Um, I’m Kara Danvers. I’m not with the Daily Planet. I’m with Catco Magazine, sort of.” The blonde stumbles over her words, not expecting the CEO of LCorp to address her. _

_ “That’s a publication not known for it’s hard-hitting journalism. More like high-waisted jeans, yes or no?” The sarcasm evident in her voice, Lena pours a glass of water and makes her way back to her desk to address the journalists in her office. _

_ “I’m just- I’m tagging along today.” _

_ “Right.” _

* * *

 

_ “And what about you miss Danvers, I didn’t see your name on the by-line.” The smile Lena wears is one of encouragement; her inquisitive nature getting the best of her. Kara’s mouth drops a bit at the question, surprised once again by Lena directly addressing her.  _

_ “Uh- I- Like I said, I’m not a reporter.” _

_ “You could’ve fooled me.” The Luthor’s smile is breathtaking. Kara smiles, taking in her words as Lena turns to go back to her desk. If Lena Luthor thinks she is good enough to be a reporter, then maybe, just maybe she has a chance. Clark stands by idly, allowing his cousin to interact with the brunette. _

_ “I hope this isn’t the last time we talk?” _

_ “I hope not either.” Their smiles mirror the others in contentedness. _

* * *

 

_ “Kara?” _

_ “Lena! Surprise visit to Catco?”  _

_ “No, I’m here to see you actually.” _

_ “You are?”  Kara tries to hide her surprise but to see Lena Luthor, here at her work, just for her? Well, it’s not common. _

_ “LCorp is hosting a party this weekend- It’s a gala fundraiser for the Children’s Hospital after that horrific attack on their new building,” Lena takes a deep breath, almost nervous to even continue. “I was hoping you’d come.” Mon-El tries to step in but Kara shuts him down quickly.  _

_ “You are literally, my only friend in National City. Most people wouldn’t touch a Luthor with a ten-foot pole.”  _

_ The blonde stops herself from thinking about other ways of touching the Luthor. The way Lena looks at her then bites her lip, causes a wave of heat to manifest deep in her abdomen.  _

_ “But, it would mean a lot to me if you were there.” _

_ “Of course, I’ll come. I’m honored.” The two women smile brightly, but the moment is ruined when Mon-El speaks up again. Kara’s face immediately sours and she again tries to stop Mon-El from inviting himself to Lena’s gala. Out of politeness, Lena allows him to come.  _

_ As Lena is leaving, Kara’s smile grows back to a grin, her eyes squinting at the size. She can’t control how happy it makes her to see Lena. _

* * *

 

_ “Save the chemicals, not me!” She knew Supergirl had an obligation to save the chemicals and that she’d just be an unfortunate tragedy that was inevitable.  _

_ “NO! I’m not gonna drop you!” Supergirl wasn’t going to lose her. Not this time, not in this life. And maybe then, Kara realizes just how much the CEO means to her. _

_ “Let me go!” Supergirl struggles to grip both pieces of the plummeting plane.  _

_ “Climb Lena! CLIMB!”  _

_ Lena does, she gathers all her strength and determination and climbs, she wasn’t going to die today. Not if Supergirl had any say in it.  _

* * *

 

Lena found herself redressing quickly, Kara patiently still on her knees in front of her. She was terrified of letting her heart open back up to the hero. To try to forgive her. Everyone in her life always lied to her, except her mom. Her birth mom never would’ve betrayed her like this. 

“You- I- How can I forgive you from keeping this from me? How can I ever trust that you see me as something more than a Luthor?” Lena stands, her arms crossed across her chest. 

“Deep in that heart of yours, you know the truth of how I feel. From the beginning, I believed in you. At times, I was the only one who ever did. I never meant to make you doubt me or my trust in you, Lena.” She inches closer, her eyes are silently pleading for Lena to look past her logical brain and find it in her heart. To seek the truth and to trust herself and not her calculations. 

“Kara, I just don’t know. I shouldn’t have asked you here. That wasn’t fair to you after all this time. You don’t deserve to be dragged along if I can’t give you what you want. I think it’s best if you just leave.” 

“I’ll leave. But remember that day in your office after Jack died?”

* * *

 

_ “Loss does strange things to my family and I have lost a lot of people.” Lena’s on the verge of tears. Another person she spent so much time with was dead. She couldn’t save Jack.  _

_ “You’re not gonna lose me.” It breaks Kara’s heart to see Lena so devastated and discouraged. _

_ “I think when I feel things again, I’m...I’m going to be very, very afraid- about the person I might be.” She’s crying now, her heart aches and she feels so scared and alone but she’s not. Kara moves so there’s no gap between them. Her arm wraps around Lena’s shoulder and the other rests on the one between them. _

_ “You don’t have to be afraid. I’m right here and I’m not going anywhere.” _

_ “Promise?” Lena laughs ironically, her eyes closing to stop the tears from falling.  _

_ “I will always be your friend and I will always protect you. I promise.” Kara squeezes Lena’s hand tighter.  _

* * *

 

“I meant it then and I mean it now. No matter what I feel for you or what happens, I will always be here for you. Do you know how hard it was for me to not tell you that I was Supergirl? That I was keeping this  _ huge _ secret from you? It was always on the tip of my tongue but I couldn’t. I couldn’t tell you. I couldn’t let what happened to Alex, happen to you. I couldn’t bear the thought that someone would use you against me because I’d give in everytime. You are my Sun, Lena. You give me my strength and without you...I feel weaker, not defenseless or helpless but just normal. I don’t feel like I can take on an army or save anyone. You have every right to not trust me and all I can do is hope that you’ll understand why I felt the need to hide it, to protect you.” 

Kara’s shoulders slump. She stands and heads towards to door but Lena runs after her- she grabs Kara’s arm, spinning her around to face her. Confusion is written all over Kara’s face a second before Lena pulls her down into a kiss. This time it’s softer, full of tears, soft gasps and exuding the love the CEO feels for the reporter. 

Lena’s hands hold Kara’s face against hers, waiting for a moment that Kara tries to back away but she doesn’t. Instead, Kara steps into her. Toned arms wrap around a soft torso, pressing their bodies together. 

When Lena finally pulls back to breathe, she rests her forehead against Kara’s. She’s panting, tears stream down her face, eyes screwed shut. She’s terrified to look. To see ocean blue eyes that portray the hero’s emotions. So they stand in the middle of the office, silence blanketing around them as they both breathe in the moment. 

“I forgive you.” It’s barely spoken, more of a thought, a feeling, than a sentence. If Supergirl didn’t have Super hearing, she’d have missed it- even being that close. Her body tensed at the words, then relaxed as her brain processed what the raven haired beauty said. 

Lena feels Kara shift, her upper body pulling away slightly- she panics.  _ She’s going to leave. _ But her heart stops pounding when she feels a delicate kiss being pressed to her forehead, then the tip of her nose and finally another to her lips. Kara doesn’t pull all the way back after the final kiss, choosing to hesitate so that her breath can still be felt as she speaks the words.

“Lena Luthor, you’re my hero.” 

* * *

 

“Krypto!” Kara runs at her human speed after the Akbash. For a Super dog, he doesn’t even need to use his powers to outwit his mother. 

“Kara, just let him run. He’ll come in once you put food in his bowl.” Lena calls from their back door. Her stomach the size of small watermelon, thanks to the twins inside. The sun dress she’s wearing flutters in the wind that comes off the ocean. Kara huffs, stopping her ministrations. Krypto stops as well, watching the human carefully in case she decides to use her powers. 

“Fine, you want to sleep in the garage tonight? No bath, no bed. Lena would kill me if you get mud everywhere after we just got the house cleaned.” As soon as Kara turns towards the house, a white blur races past her and stops at the backdoor to the mudroom where the dog bath is. Krypto yips excitedly, his mouth hanging open like a smile. 

After bathing the muddy mess of a dog, Kara speed dries him and lets him into the main area of the house. He stumbles over Noir in his rush to get to his food bowl, leaving the black Norwegian cat hissing- his full bodied hair puffing up larger in annoyance. Lena smiles, lifting him off the ground to which he immediately begins to purr and nuzzle her face. 

“He’s all cleaned up. All I told him is that you’d make him sleep in the garage.” Lena chuckles, walking over to kiss Kara. She takes in her wife’s dirty, wet clothes.

“I’m going to make you sleep in the garage if you don’t go shower and change into something clean, Mrs. Danvers.” Her grin is interrupted by another kiss from the Kryptonian. Noir leaps onto the counter to get away from the pair. Eventually they separate and Kara heads upstairs to shower and change. 

When the blonde makes it back downstairs, she finds Lena on the back patio with a glass of perfectly poured Guinness in her hand. When Lena first got pregnant, Kara was terrified and so unsure about Lena being allowed to drink a glass of wine or a Guinness later on in the pregnancy. But at almost 7 months, her anxiety had dwindled down now that she can hear the babies’ heart beats clearly and knows they’re healthy. 

“I’m all clean now, my Queen. May I grace you with my presence now?” The blonde smiles cheekily. Lena rolls her eyes and scoots herself over to allow Kara a spot on the couch beside her. Once seated, the brunette rests her head on Kara’s shoulder.

“I can’t believe that we’re going to be parents. We’ll have two infant supers on our hands. I’m going to have to install more red sun lamps if they do show powers early on and create something to hide their powers until they’re older. I know I have the ones for you around the house but that won’t be enough! Especially because we only use them during sex.” Kara chuckles, the arm around Lena’s shoulders tightens and the thought. 

“Speaking of...Would you like to accompany me inside? I’ve told Alex that I’m off duty for the night, no matter what.” The glint in Kara’s eye sends a shiver down Lena’s spine, her body heating up at the thoughts that flood her mind. She nods, Kara stands first and helps Lena off the couch. 

“Carry me, Supergirl. Save me tonight.” And with that, she does. She saves her wife quite a few times that night. Only adding to the list of times that Lena has called her, “my hero.”

 

* * *

 

But that was her vow; a vow made years ago on a couch in the heart of the city, again made in the same office when they thought it was going to the end of them, and then the final time- this one sealed with a ring and a kiss.

Lena would never be alone and Kara will always save her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, wow. This is turned out better than I thought it would. I didn't add any smut this time just because I felt like it was something deeper that needed to be focused on. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy! Find us on Discord https://discord.gg/FPrs5vs  
> Twitter: @Lexkomtrikru  
> Tumblr: @alexanderkomtrikru and @clexasupercorpsanvers

**Author's Note:**

> For my discord server, super-gays! Angsty children. https://discord.gg/FPrs5vs Come join!!
> 
> I WILL BE ADDING A SECOND PART TO THIS!!! This isn’t a one and done. I want to give an answer and resolve this so please let me know what you think!


End file.
